The instant invention relates generally to food packaging and more specifically it relates to a hamburger holder.
Numerous food packages have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect various foods. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,637; 3,575,337 and 3,610,512 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.